Next to me
by LadyofaLifetime
Summary: Audrey and Mary are thorn apart. The company fell in their apartment, they have to fight for their love while danger lurks around every corner. My version of the Hobbit, movieverse, and Kili/OC and Fili/OC..
1. Chapter 1

**After reading all your lovely stories, I decided to start one of my own.**

**Please be gentle, I'm not English (for any mistakes), this is also my first fanfic ****_ever!_**

**As the summary already revealed, this will be a lovestory with the cutiest dwarfs ever! **  
><strong>When you're done reading leave a comment. I will appreciate them, for i'll know if I have to keep up with this story. <strong>

Mary and Audrey both sat curled on the couch in their living room, watching The Hobbit, An unexpected journey. It had been raining the entire day, so both girls decided it would do them good to watch both hobbit movies.

The credits rolled on the TV-screen. Mary sighed.

'These are my favorite movies.'

'Do you want to see the second movie?' Audrey asked her friends while she walked over to the DVD-player.

'Yeah' Mary beamed 'Let me get us some wine.' She walked over to the kitchen to pour them both a glass of red wine.

Audrey laughed inwardly at her friends reaction. They both adored the story of the hobbit. She took the cd from the DVD-player and walked over to the closet, standing in the hallway, where their DVD's were.

Her fingers trailed the cases while she searched for the second movie.

A loud scream from the kitchen made her freeze in horror. _She never screams like that. Something is wrong, something terrible is wrong. _Audrey heard soft whispers coming from their kitchen, it made her skin crawl.

Looking around her, she notices Mary's hockey stick in the corner of the hallway and hold it tight.

Silently she walked over to the kitchen, peeking around the corner to see what was wrong.

Mary lay on the floor, broken glasses on her right, a pile of men standing around her. A tall, old man sat on her left side, softly nudging her shoulder, trying to wake her.

Audrey's grip tightened on the stick, while she steadied her breath.

'In Mahals name, where are we?' _Mahal?! I definitely have to find other movies to watch._

Audrey didn't think twice and made herself known in their presence. Hockey stick in front of her face, ready to use.

The voices stopped immediately. All eyes were glued on her. Her hands were shaking and red painted her cheeks.

The men looked at her, wearing heavy armor, long hair and beards. They were very short and stocky for men.

_They look so familiar. Those voices…..it sounded like…..No! It can't be.._ She was afraid, something like this never happened. She wasn't one to get afraid easily. Though tonight, she felt horrified.

_This can't be…._

A few of them muttered amongst themselves, never leaving their eyes of her.

Audrey cleared her throat. 'What have you've done to her? And what do you want?' She asked.

There was another silent moment where the group of short, stocky men looked at her and muttered with one another.

Audrey looked at the limp figure of Mary on the floor. Tears stung in her eyes, it felt as if her throat was constricted.

The man in grey robes stepped forward from his spot near Mary. Audrey looked warily at the man in question.

'Don't!' She warned. 'I don't know who you are, or what you've done to my friend but I use this if necessary.' Holding the stick once more tighter, that her knuckles were white, ready to strike a blow.

'We are sorry for interrupting my lady.' A gruff voice escaped the tall man. 'My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey.' He took off his hat and made a bow. 'This is the company of Thorin Oakenshield. We were on our way to a meeting.'

'And her? What have you've done to her?'Audrey's gaze drifted toward the motionless body of Mary.

'She was in the wrong place at the wrong time.' He told her. 'She was startled from our entrance. If you can show me her sleeping quarters, I can lay her on her bed. The floor seems to hard for a young woman.'

Audrey narrowed her eyes. 'How do I know I can trust you?'

'We are who we say we are.' He told her in a comforting way.

. Gandalf broke the tension in the air. 'May I enquire your name?'

'Audrey…..Audrey Pentier.' She stuttered. 'This is Mary, Mary Kingsley.'

'You'll find her room at the end of the hallway, first door left.' Audrey followed every move he made while he picked up Mary.

Someone cleared his throat beside her, making Audrey jump fiercely.

'Where are we?' The way he spoke, his bearings, it reminded her of a certain king from the movie.

'Eh..' Audrey blinked her eyes '..were in London.'

The men looked confused at her.

'What's the year?' Gandalf asked her. _He's a fast one._

'2014.'

The company began muttering again and exchanged glances at one another.

'I see….' Gandalf looked over at the company and hushed them.

'We have been transported.' He told them.

The company mumbled to one another

Mary slowly came back to her senses. Her hand made its way to her pounding head. She vaguely recalled a crash into their kitchen. She had heard vaguely the voices of men and Audrey. _AUDREY?!_

_How is she? Is she alright?_ Mary jumped onto her two feet and made her way to Audrey's room. When she opened the door, she found it empty. Mary shut the door again and walked over to their living room.

She heard the TV, voices and laughter. Her eyes grew big and her mouth fell wide open. If it was a cartoon, you'd find her mouth on the floor.

'Look lads. She'd woke up!' Mary scanned the group of men sitting in their living room. It didn't took her to long to find her dark haired friend.

'Mary!' She ran over to me and hugged me tight. 'Are you feeling okay?' Audrey took my face in both her hands and searched for any bruises. That's why she is my best friend. We look after each other.

'I'm fine, Audrey.' I shook of her hands and continued to stare into the living room. There were men in their apartment. Sitting on the couch, chairs and few on spots on the floor.

'You're alright lass?' One of them asked her. Mary found the owner of the voice, a kind smile covering his face and a silly hat on his head.

Audrey felt her friend stiffen in horror. 'Come, let me explain.' She took Mary's hand and guided her to Mary's bedroom.

They both sat on the edge of Mary's bed. 'Audrey, why is THE company sitting in our living room?' Mary asked her bluntly.

Audrey sighed and told her the story of the previous evening.

'What do we do?'Mary asked her. Audrey shook her hand.

'I don't know, Mary. Let us go back to them. We'll see how things work out.'

Both woman made their way to the living room.

The company was cradled over the entire room, waiting for the young woman to made their entrance once again.

Audrey cleared her throat. 'Well then..' Mary said 'let us start all over.'

The company nodded in agreement. Gandalf rose from his seat and made his way to the young women.

He held up his wooden staff and the entire room lost light.

The room was quiet. A thud on the floor turned back the light. Mary hold on to Audrey for dear life. 'This is impossible.' She muttered.

'I thought I was the one going crazy last night.' Audrey tried to lighten her friend's mood. Instead, she earned a glare.

'If you really are Gandalf, they are the real company.' Mary whispered, staring at all the men.

'We are.' Gandalf told her. 'We didn't meant to crash your apartment, we were on our way to meet our burglar.' He informed them.

Thorin grabbed Gandalf by his robe. 'Is there a place where we can speak in private?' His face covered with dark eyes. Mary saw a glimpse of worry and confusing mixed in it.

'You can use our study.' She squeaked.

He barked out of the room, the wizard following suit mumbling an apology to the ladies.

Fili was the first to cut through the thick silence. 'Excuse me ladies. Ehm, how do you know about our company?' He cocked an eyebrow in confussion.

Audrey shoved Mary in front of her. Mary struggled against it. She was horrified. 'Come, you've finally got the chance to talk to them.' Audrey hissed.

Mary narrowed her eyes. 'I can tell, you haven't talked to Kili while he sat here on the ground, have you?' she retorted back.

Audrey cocked an eyebrow and waved away her friends comment.

'Are you going to answer us? Or do you keep bickering with each other?' Kili's voice trailed through the air.

'Your turn.' Mary patted Audrey's shoulder and shove her forward.

Audrey looked over her shoulder and glared at her so called best friend.

'We know al lot about you guys.' She started to fiddle with her hands. 'I'm not sure how to explain this to you guys..Uh..there is a novel about Middle-Earth, created by a wonderful writer, filmed by a genius director, about your quest to reclaim the mountain.'

There was a thick silence, suffocating the girls. _Say something…._Audrey thought while she bit her lower lip.

'Impossible!' Thorin barked, making Mary ran to Audrey. The latter was scared to death and jumped fiercely around. She hadn't noticed Mary bumping into her, making them both fall on the ground.

Large hands pulled up Mary and steadied her. 'Are you okay?' Fili asked her, still holding her.

'I don't know.' Mary said honestly.

Audrey was helped up by Kili. 'Your lip's bleeding.' He stated with concern covering his voice and features.

She taste blood in her mouth, and touched her lower lip which made her flinch in pain.

Mary heard Kili's words and looked over Audrey's face. 'It's nothing.' She said, to make sure Audrey wasn't feeling bad about it. 'Just a tooth through your lip.' Audrey sighed in relieve. 'It will be over in two days.'

'How can our secret quest be famous in another world?' Thorin asked them.

'That's ridiculous! It's impossible!' The men continued to get louder and louder, voicing their frustrations.

'I don't know.' Audrey said. 'They're just books and movies, right?' she laughed shakily. 'I mean, you weren't meant to be right here.'

'I see,' Gandalf said. 'These books and movies, can they help us find our way back?'

'We can go to the library to find you any books.' Audrey stated.

'That would be very kind, miss Pentier.' Gandalf smiled.

'Wait!' Audrey shook off Kili's hand from her shoulder and looked straight at Gandalf. 'How exactly did you get here?'

'We faced a storm, very rare at the boarders of the Shire, and we're landed here.' Gandalf told the young women, making both girls frown in confusion.

**Review..:D**

**It will be a Kili/Audrey Fili or Thorin/Mary. I'm not quite sure about it, suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who've favorite and followed this story :)**

**Thanks for your reviews!:D I love getting them...hihi**

**Though I have to say...one day the company will return to Middle-Earth, because I have a lot of ideas!**

When Mary went to the library to lent the books Gandalf probably needed, Audrey was looking around in the kitchen cabinets if there was enough food to feed them.

'Can I help you, miss Pentier?' Audrey startled and hit her head against the open door of the cabinet.

She swirled around and found Kili standing in the doorway, chuckling at her reaction. When his eyes found hers, her cheeks painted red. _Damn, why are you so handsome…_

Audrey looked away awkwardly 'No, it's okay Kili.' She shut the cabinet door and walked over to the fridge on the other side of the kitchen.

'Just Audrey please, it feels odd when you call me by my last name.' She said as she looked into the fridge if there was anything eatable.

As she turned around to grab her phone that was ringing, she bumped into a solid chest. She yelled when she fell backwards, only to be caught in a pair of strong arms. Kili held her small waist and pulled her towards him.

'Are you okay, Audrey?' He asked gentle while his chocolate brown eyes wandered over her face, emphasizing her name.

Audrey's face painted red and stepped back. 'Uh..thank you..I think.' She stuttered. Kili chuckled at her sudden change in behaviour.

A war cry pierced the air, made Audrey ran towards the living room. Thorin and Dwalin stood in front of the TV, ready to attack. _Oh no, this is not good._

Audrey rushed towards the men and stood in front of the TV.

'What were the two of you thinking?' She asked through gritted teeth. The majestic king and his companion looked down and sheathed their swords again, looking down at the wooden floor.

Audrey crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at them. 'I'm waiting.' She said like she was scolding two little boys who had stolen candy.

'We thought it was some sort of dark magic.' Dwalin whispered so soft like he was terrified she could hear him.

'Dark magic?' Audrey snorted, she had to hold her sides for falling. The dwarves chanced glances and looked at the girl in front of the television with confused frowns on their faces.

When Audrey regained her bearings she started to explain everyone what a TV could do, what you could see and how to operate it. Everyone was very enthusiastic about the technology this world had.

She was so caught up in explaining, she had forgot about her missed phone call.

When Mary had returned an hour later to the apartment, she was surprised to hear nothing but her friends voice. She walked over to the living room, and chuckled at the sight in front of her.

The company sat around Audrey who stood by the TV, explaining how it worked. Mary always thought Audrey could be a great teacher. Audrey had always waved the idea away, she said no one would to listen to her. Well, the difference was clear in this scene.

Softly, trying to make no sound, Mary put the books on the dinner table in the corner of the room. Her eyes wandered over the company, no one had noticed her presence. The dwarves were to glued to Audrey's explanation to notice her gaze. They seem to be excited about this new world they had discovered.

Her gaze trailed over Kili, who looked different to Audrey than the rest of them did. He looked like he was debating in his own mind. She let her eyes wander further the company till she found Thorin who caught her gaze. Mary quickly turned around and walked back into the hallway. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed her blush.

A loud growl came from somewhere in the company. Everyone looked around and Bombur muttered something about food.

Mary walked back into the living room, this time everyone noticed her presence and greeted her.

'Hi Mary.' Audrey walked over to her and gave her a friendly hug. 'You've found the books, I see.' Audrey's eyes drifted along the books, Mary had put on the table.

'Yes, I called you but you didn't answer.' Mary said.

Audrey's cheeks painted red again, she had heard her phone ring, she was only to distracted to remember to call back. _ Bloody handsome dwarf!_ She scolded herself.

'Yes, I was a bit too distracted.' She answered. 'Why did you call?' She asked casually, avoiding her friends questioning gaze.

Mary could hear in Audrey's voice something was wrong and the way she acted made Mary wonder what had happened.

'I wondered if I had to bring anything else with me.' Mary said.

'O..ehm..we have nothing eatable.' Audrey felt like a terrible hostess.

'Okay, so we have to go to the supermarket.' Mary stated.

'I'll go. You've been to the library.' Audrey got her coat from the peg and grabbed her purse.

'Where are you off to?' Kili asked her.

'I need to go to the store to get dinner.' Audrey replied.

'We're coming with you.' Fili cried and grabbed his brother by the arm to ran over to her side.

Audrey cocked an eyebrow as if to ask why.

'You'll need someone to carry it.' Kili explained.

'Don't mind it boys.' She waved off their offer 'I'm taking the car.'

'Car?' They said in unison and stared at her like she was mental.

'What's a car?' Ori asked from his spot on the floor. The whole day he was busy with his journal. He must be sketching and writing everything down we say or do.

'It's a metal box with wheels, which carries you around.' Mary tried to explain. The frowns on the dwarfs faces told her they didn't understand her.

'You go, I'll try to make this lot smell proper.' Mary turned to her friend, Audrey had to held back her laughter while she rumbled through her purse to find her keys.

'Come on, boys.'

On the parking lot at the back of their apartment, a little black car was to be found.

The boys looked curiously at it with raised eyebrows.

Audrey opened the door for them to step in. It took her ten minutes to explain them why they should wear seatbelts and how this car worked.

The brothers got into the backseats of the car with a huge grin on their faces. Audrey laughed at the cute sight she saw in her mirror. _This must be very strange for them._ In an instant she felt her heart heavy. Ofcourse it was strange to them. This whole world was new to them. _How would I feel when I was transported to Middle-Earth?_

She looked at the back and told them to fasten their seat belts. They didn't understand how it worked so she explained them. With amusement she watched how they tried and helped each other. Finally, they were ready to go.

During the drive to the grocery store, Audrey was amused at the childlike behavior of the brothers. They looked around them, asking her questions about almost everything they saw.

Audrey did her best to answer them as best as she could.

'There is one thing bugging my mind.' Fili said as he lend forwards so Audrey could hear him better.

'Fire the question Fili.' She respond as she looked in her mirror so she could see his deep frown.

'Where are the lands, the woods, the nature? The only thing I see are buildings and roads and these metal boxes.' Disgust clear in his voice.

Audrey snorted at his comment. 'That is because there are too many people on this earth. We have to find a way those people have a roof above their head.' She explained while she kept her eyes on the road in front of her.

'And therefore nature must pay.' Kili asked with the same frown like his brother.

'Sadly enough, yes.'

Audrey turned up the radio. Fili and Kili found it strange at first, but soon they danced in their seats, making Audrey laugh.

Audrey parked the car on the parking place in front of the store. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

She took a shopping cart and looked confused around her.

_Where are they.._ Her eyes wandered the parking place and found her car. _Oh, how stupid of me..._she scolded herself. Audrey walked back to her car and opened the door.

'Sorry guys, I almost forgot.'

Fili glared playfully at her.

'If that's the way she is going to treat her children than I don't know if she is right brother.'

His eyes met a redheaded Kili, who looked away immediately.' Audrey didn't took the comment and decided to pay no attention to it.

'Are you guys coming or not?'

They took off their seatbelts and got out of the car, following Audrey.

In the store Audrey was even more amused by them. They picked almost everything up and looked at it with much interest. 'What is this, what can you do with it. How does it work?'

Audrey had never been so long in a store as today.

They got everything they needed from the store and drove back to the apartment where the rest of their company waited for their return.

When Audrey went to do the shopping, Mary explained the dwarfs how they could use the bathroom.

'This is the shower. When you rotate this left knob, the water will flow out of the shower. If you want to change the temperature, you'll have to rotate the right knob.' Mary let her eyes wander of the company.

'Got it?'

All heads nodded. Dwarves weren't the kind to bathe often, more like once in a week while Mary and Audrey were accustomed to a shower every day.

The dwarves were so amazed by this shower, they all wanted to try it.

Bofur was the first one.

'Put your dirty clothes in this basket, so I can do the laundry. Tomorrow they're dry.' Mary pointed at a white basket in the corner of the bathroom.

'Remember boys…no food for dirty smelly dwarves.' She singed and walked towards the living room. Mary cleaned up the mess the dwarves had made.

Audrey opened the front door and walked in, followed by Fili and Kili whose arms were loaded with shopping bags.

The way back home wasn't lively as it had been on the way towards the store. Audrey didn't mind, she was tired.

The company surrounded them as soon as they had stepped in. Bombur walked over to the kitchen to cook.

Mary smiled at the merry sight in their little home.

'Well, isn't this a sight?' She asked Audrey, who looked amused around her.

'Gandalf was right to call them a 'merry' gathering.' She said amused.

Nori stood under the shower, Ori wandered around to ask everyone If he could help. Bombur, Bofur and Bifur were cooking. Dori readied the dining table and the coffee table to eat.

After all was done, food ready, Audrey took a seat at the dining table across Mary. They were content and watched the company.

'Is this seat free?' Kili asked Audrey, gesturing to the chair beside her.

'Yes, of course Kili.' Audrey smiled.

**I'm sorry this story seems to be all about Audrey and Kili. I'm still doubting who should pair with Mary. I like both Thorin and Fili...I realy have to make up my mind about this...I don't want it to end up with only Kili and Audrey...though...I have a lot of ideas for them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the favorites, follows and reviews! :D**

**This is more of a filler. In this chapter there is a little hint for the charming man Mary should pair with!**

Audrey thought she would feel uncomfortable eating next to Kili, she felt the opposite. They ate in silence and would only look at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Mary silently left the table and grabbed a bowl of stew from the kitchen to bring to Gandalf in the study, leaving Audrey and Kili alone at the table.

'Do you remember our conversation this afternoon in the car?' Kili looked up from his bowl at her sudden question, obviously taken aback..

'Yes.' Was his short reply.

'Is Middle-Earth as beautiful as they make us believe?' She stirred her bowl.

'It's quite the sight,' he said, 'Compared to this world. You only have buildings, strange technology, and those weird boxes that goes faster than a horse.'

Audrey laughed at that.

'I think I would never grow tired of Middle-Earth.' She smiled. Kili returned her smile and continued to eat. Their little conversation turned into a comfortable silence, only looking at each other while the other wasn't looking.

Mary knocked at the door of their study, where Gandalf was. No sound came from the other side of the door. Mary opened it silently.

Gandalf sat at the desk, with a pile books in front of him. When heard the door open, he rose from his seat and looked curious at the young, blond woman.

'Can I help you, Miss Kingsley?' He smiled warmly at her.

'I have a bowl of stew Bombur had made. I thought you'd might be hungry.' Mary walked over to the desk and put the bowl on the corner with a spoon and a plate filled with bread.

Gandalf chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Thank you, miss Kingsley. That is very kind of you.'

'Have you found anything in those books I've brought?' She asked curiously.

'No.' Gandalf shook his head and fell back in the chair. A sigh escaped his lips and the deep frown Mary had seen before she made her entrance known, was back.

Mary saw no other option than to tell Gandalf everything she knew about the company, the quest and Middle-Earth.

Gandalf only listened to her tale and processed everything she told him. Leaving out the details, of course.

The wizard smoked his pipe and stared out of the window. 'So, if we are going back to Middle-Earth, we'll face a lot of danger, it ends up with certain deaths and all was for nothing.'

'That is one way to put it.' Mary cocked up an eyebrow.

'It's what Audrey had said, these are just books and movies. You weren't supposed to be here. That's no part of the tale.' Mary rose from her seat and paced the room.

'If you can change some things, routes for all I care. Make sure Thorin won't succumb the goldsickness, there won't be a war. They will survive, Thorin will be King and they will live happily ever after.'

'If we can change it.' Gandalf pointed out, emphasizing the first word. Mary sighed in defeat and let herself fall in the seat she had occupied while telling the story to Gandalf.

'There must be a reason you're here.' She muttered.

At the council in Rivendell Lord Elrond had pointed Gandalf at the prophecy of the dwarves return to the mountain. The words now made sense to him.

They pray for morning

They swear they'll never let them die

These saint between them

Can bring this moment back to life

And their hearts held high

with this battle cry

they'll march on

on the horizon they will resurrect the sun

Gandalf looked at Mary. It unnerved her, she rose from her seat and clapped her hands. 'Well, I think Audrey will need my help with cleaning. You know how dwarves can be.' She said and walked towards the door, her hand on the doorknob, ready to open it.

Gandalf cleared his throat, making Mary turn around, a confused frown on her forehead.

Once again Gandalf rose from his seat. 'I don't think Thorin will thank you in person, so I want to thank you and miss Pentier for everything you have done for me and the company.'

Mary nodded her head in acceptance and walked through the hallway to the living room.

She peeked around the corner to look at the damage she would face when she had to clean up. Mary's eyes wandered around the company, sitting on the floor eating their bowls and having quiet conversations with each other.

Her eyes wandered further to see Kili sitting at the table with Fili, talking silently. Audrey had left the table to gather the dirty dishes.

Kili took in every move Audrey made. Every move she made was graced by elegance. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone tugging his elbow. Kili narrowed his eyes and found the owner of this disturbance.

'What?' He hissed.

'You're staring.' Fili whispered in a sing-song voice.

'I can't say I fancy her.' Kili stated. 'To creamy skin, high cheekbones, not enough facial hair for me.' A red blush painting his cheeks.

'You like her.' Fili grinned and smoked his pipe further.

'No, I don't even know her.' Kili retorted back. His brother wasn't buying it, for his grin grew even bigger.

'You know brother, a dwarf knows when he finds his One after one look.'

Fili's grin grew even more wider and walked over to Audrey.

'Let me do this my lady.' He bowed to her and took the dirty dishes from her hands. Fili put them on the table and pulled out a chair for Audrey to sit. His grin met Kili's scowl.

Kili's face immediately lightened up when he saw her smile at the rhythm the other dwarfs made.

Mary looked over the horrible mess the dwarves had made when they ate. A dreading feeling rose up in her belly at the thought of cleaning this all up.

One by one the dwarves rose from their seats and began cleaning. A gasp escaped her lips and she had to duck away as plates, cups and utensils were thrown over her head.

Kili burst out the first lines of the well known song from the movie, only to be strengthen by the other dwarves. Audrey clapped her hands in the rhythm of the song with a wide smile and childlike eyes covering her face.

Mary grasped when she was pulled in a dance by a pair of strong arms. She looked up at the face and saw Fili holding her tight on her waist and swirled her around. A hearty laugh filled his ears and her eyes were filled with pleasure.

At the end of the song, it was a miracle that not a single dish was broken.

The two friends sat curled up on the couch in their living room. The dwarves were spread around the room, having conversations. Fili and Kili were sparring in the hallway, Dori made a pot of tea for everyone and Ori wrote their first day in this new world on the parchment of his journal.

'How do you pass the time here?' Nori asked while his hand held up his head, obviously bored.

Mary looked away from her book to look at Nori. 'We do things we like, like reading or watching a movie or TV, dance. Whatever your hobby is.' She told him.

'How are the feasts here?' Gloin chimed in.

'Uh, I don't think they will be much different than what you're accustomed to.' Mary said. She didn't want to give away any spoilers. Next week was Audrey's birthday and Mary had planned a surprise party for her at the local pub. Than the dwarves would see how the parties were here on Earth.

Mary couldn't pay attention anymore to her book. She rose from her seat from the couch and walked out of the room to her bedroom. There were a few preparations she had to make for next week.

**Thanks for reading! Please, leave a comment. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Audrey woke up later than she usually would. She and Mary had offered their beds to Gandalf and the elder dwarves, but they kept insisting the girls would sleep in their own beds. The dwarves had slept on the floor and the couches in the living room, with pillows and blankets the girls could find.

Audrey wiped her eyes and run a hand through her long brown locks. _I definitely need to brush my hair._ She thought. After brushing her hair she made a long braid and let it fall on her right shoulder.

When Audrey got into the living room, the dwarves were already cleaning the table.

'Look lads! The lass has finally waken up from her beauty sleep!' Bofur called from the kitchen. All dwarves cheered merrily and continued with the scrubbing and cleaning.

Audrey wiped her eyes again and blinked a few times. The dwarves were cleaning the house?! Mary has to see this!

She ran over to Mary's bedroom. Audrey opened the door and woke up her best friend.

'What is it?' Mary grumbled as she pulled a pillow over her head. Audrey stumbled from the bed and opened the curtains, welcoming the sunshine.

A grumble from the bed made Audrey turn around and she laughed at her friend. Mary sat in the middle of the bed, eyes narrowed at the light and her hair looked like a birds nest.

'Don't laugh.' Mary growled and threw a pillow at Audrey. Audrey laughed and walked over to the bed. She took a seat next to Mary and untangled her hair.

'Why did you have to wake me up?' Mary yawned and wiped her eyes with her fists like a little child would do.

Audrey told Mary what she had seen when she walked into the living room. Mary snapped her head and a huge grin covered her sleepy face. Mary ran to the door in her short and tank top.

'Mary wait!' Audrey tried to grab her friends arm but it was too late. Audrey stumbled from the bed with a loud thud. She stood up and ran after her friend, but it was too late.

As soon as Mary had stepped into the living room, all of the dwarves eyes got wide and their faces went bright red.

'Lass!' Dori squeaked, 'This is inappropriate!' He covered Ori's eyes and along with all the other dwarves he turned his head.

Mary snorted, as Audrey gave her a large vest to put on. 'You can look now.' Audrey said.

The dwarves looked back at the girls and nodded their head in acceptance.

Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Oin and Gloin were the cooks during their stay in the girls house. It was a hard task for them for the small amount of food the girls bought each couple days. Thorin and Balin helped Gandalf in the study to find a way back. Gandalf said nothing about the meaning of the prophecy he had discovered, and he said nothing about the knowledge Mary had told him. The rest of the dwarves cleaned the house and made it look spotless every day again. Fili and Kili were told to be no burden to any of them, especially not to the girls.

Audrey had left for work in the late hours of the morning. Mary couldn't do much around the house, because all of the dwarves had occupied themselves with it.

The last couple of days she had become very close with the brothers. Since they were the only dwarves her age. Mary stood on the balcony, welcoming the warm sunshine on her face. She let out a sigh and jumped fiercely around when she heard a low chuckle behind her.

'Oh my goodness, Fili.' She breathed, 'Don't sneak up me like that.'

'I'm sorry miss Kingsley.' He took a nip from his pipe and blew out a ring of smoke.

'Can I help you?' She asked him as she leaned against the balustrade.

Fili hummed softly a tune. His gaze met hers and he said, 'No, I just like your company.'

Mary's cheeks tinted a shade of pink and she turned around. 'Well, I...I..I uh..., I need to prepare some things for the party this evening.' She stuttered and made herself to move into the apartment again. Fili chuckled and followed her lead inside the house.

In the living room the dwarves were huddled in front of the TV, where Audrey had left them before she went to work.

Mary clapped her hands to gain their attention. All heads turned her way with curious and some annoyed faces.

'Okay, today is Audrey's birthday.' She said. All dwarves cheered and exchanged smiles.

'When is she back home?'

'We have to throw her a party.' The dwarves voiced amongst them. Some of them jumped from their seats, ready to take action.

'Whoah!' Mary held them. 'Hold your horses.' She laughed, as she hold her hands up for them to stop.

'I have planned her a surprise party. I have invited some of her friends and co-workers.' She explained.

'Aren't we invited?' Ori asked with pouting lips. _Oh my, he is so damn cute!_

'She wouldn't want a party without you guys.' She told them sweetly. 'So, of course you are all invited!'

'Okay, so here it goes.' Mary told them about the party, what she had planned and where the dwarves should hide when the moment was ready. The dwarves glanced around and couldn't wait till the moment was there.

'Wait.' Bofur said, 'We don't have a present for the lass.' The merriment of the dwarves disappeared as quickly as it had come. They muttered to each other and were thinking hard of what they could give Audrey. They had not much time, so it had to be something easy. Whatever it was a dwarf gave, it was self made. Here on Earth they hadn't had the equipment to make something. As they saw Audrey as family they wanted to give her something special. Something worth the most.

'Audrey doesn't care about presents. If you guys have a good time tonight, then she is happy. That is more valuable to her than anything you want to give her.' Mary smiled at their kindness. She cared about them, and they cared about her and Audrey. They grew up without a family, this was the closest they had and it gave her a warm feeling.

All afternoon, Mary was getting the dwarves a good looking. She took the whole gang to the mall, where she was a regular.

In the mall, the dwarves looked out their eyes and stared open mouthed at the shop windows. Mary took her chance and made some photos of their childlike admiration. _Audrey would love to see this._

When they had reached the favourite store of Mary, she dragged them into the changing rooms and pulled almost everything off the shelves. The lady of the store thought Mary was a mad woman, with loads off clothing on her arms, walking around the store.

The day was not without a struggle, but Mary was amused to no end. Just like all days, this one ended and they had to head back home to get herself ready.

Back home, the dwarves looked content at their new clothes and helped each other if necessary.

Mary took a quick shower and took some clothes from her closet. She put on a black legging with a blue tunic, around her waist she had a brown leather belt. On her feet she wore blue heels. A little bit of makeup and ringlets curled around her face, one last look in the mirror. She was ready for this evening.

_**I'm not sure if I have to keep up with this story. Let me know if you like to read some more. Ideas are always welcome...:)**_

**_Thanks for reading..:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin had already changed into the clothes Mary had provided them. He couldn't say he didn't like it, but he neither liked it. He grabbed his tobacco pouch from his bag and lit his pipe, smoking little circles while he waited for the rest to be done.

Thorin's eyes wandered over the company, and chuckled quietly when he saw Bombur and Bofur had to help Bifur with his pants. His eyes wandered further and lingered on his nephews. Kili fiddled with the sleeves of his dark green blouse, while Fili talked softly to him and shot a few glances at the door Mary had disappeared in earlier.

Smoke circled around his head and Thorin closed his eyes. His mind wandered back at his nephews. He wasn't blind. Thorin had practically raised those boys, he could say when something was troubling them. Now, he could see the cause of their problems were the little ladies. He chuckled when he recalled the day they had stumbled in their little kitchen. Of course, Thorin was not pleased when he found out they were transported to another world. That would only hinder their quest. Somehow it felt to him, they were meant to be right here.

Kili felt nervous. He tried to remember all the things his mother teached him about how to act around a lady. His hands fiddled with the fabric of his sleeves. Fili talked to him in a whispering tone, somehow kili didn't even hear the words, his mind was focussed on something else.

Gandalf had already informed the group, that within one week, they could return to Middle Earth, meet their burglar and headed to Erebor. Kili had felt empty when he heard it, because it will mean he had to leave Earth. He had to leave her. That was all that was on his mind.

When they had stumbled in the kitchen those days ago, Kili never thought it would change his life. When Audrey came around the corner with that stick as weapon, he was lost. Those full lips, dark locks, forest green eyes pierced his soul. She was his One, and he knew it for sure.

These days Kili sought out her company a lot, and they both liked it. He told her about his life in the Blue Mountains, his mother, his childhood with Fili and their adventure so far. Audrey laughed about it and glanced at him with her eyes he drowned in. In return she told him about her work in the bakery. He had found out she loved to paint. Kili had noticed she never spoke of her parents or other relatives.

'And what about your family? Do you have any siblings?' He couldn't know this was a subject Audrey always tried to avoid.

'No. Mary is the only one so close to call my only family.' She said and gave him a weak smile. He knew that question had hurt her and it pained him more than anything. When he looked in her eyes, he could see she bite back her tears. He saw she looked every but him, and it pained he was upset he always sought out the comfort of his mother or the presence of his brother. Kili fight the urge to bend over and placing his arm around her shoulders, only to comfort her.

From that moment he knew, she was like the sun and the moon. Mysterious yet warm.

For Fili it was different. He had grown very fond of the blond haired girl named Mary. He followed her every move. Always asked her if he could help. Really a gentleman actually.

Fili had liked the idea of the surprise party Mary had come up with. He didn't quite understand why they had to change their clothes.

'There are a lot of people coming. You guys have to fit in.' She merely said as he watched her searching the shelves in the store.

'Here, try on these.' She shoved him a black jeans and red blouse in his hands. First, he raised his eyebrows at her commanding tone, then he found it quite cute.

Mary had walked into his life as they sat in the living room with Audrey. Fili chuckled as he recalled that day. Mary had fainted as she looked at them with her eyes wide open and jaw dropped.

When Mary entered the room it were his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped. The cause of that? He had never seen the blond woman so stunning as she is now.

**_So sorry for the very short update! The next chapter will contain the party and those dwarves will see how we play! Do you like it if one of them already comes together? And would that be Kili and Audrey or Fili and Mary? In the next chapter we will also see more of the other dwarves and their time on Earth and you will see some scenes through their eyes. In this one there was a little sneak peak form Thorin's pov. You liked it? That's what I was planning with the others as well._**

**_Thanks for reading! :) And again sorry for the very little chapter..:(_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi there it's me again! I promised the party through the eyes of the dwarfs for this chapter...that will be in the next..sorry!**_

**_Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! I love to get them :)_**

When Mary told them this morning it was Audrey's birthday, he was shocked. _Why hasn't she told me?_ _She is so mysterious, yet so kind and warm. Doesn't she trust me enough? _

Kili had already washed himself and changed his clothes. He walked outside of the bathroom into the living room and looked around for his brother. In times like this he was glad he had Fili. He was always glad to have Fili by his side, but today it meant more to him. Because he had a special gift for Audrey. First, he needed to talk to Thorin about it.

'Uncle?' Kili asked as he scratched the back of his head. This was a habit he had since he was a little dwarfling, when he was nervous.

'What is it, Kili?' Thorin asked kindly, as he saw Kili approaching him awkwardly.

'Can we talk in private?' Kili looked at Dwalin and Balin who stood by his uncle.

'Of course, my lad.' Thorin said. Thorin always knew how to react at his nephews, silently Kili was grateful for it.

He led Kili out of the apartment and took a seat on the stairs that led to one floor higher. Kili set himself down and swallowed a thick lump in his throat.

Thorin saw Kili was nervous and he waited for his youngest nephew to speak. Kili parted his lips to speak, but closed them again.

'Tell me, Kili.' He placed a warm hand on Kili's arm. 'What is bothering your young mind?'

'I..I don't know how to say it.' Kili said softly as he avoided his uncles gaze.

Thorin let out a chuckle as he smoked his pipe. 'May I guess?' Kili nodded.

'Audrey.' Was all Thorin said as he let out a sigh. 'I've known you since you've born, Kili.' He pinched the bridge of his nose, that was a sign for Kili that his uncle was thinking very hard.

Kili's head snapped at his uncle in shock. _WHAT?! HOW?! Have I been that obvious?_

'The way you act around her. You actually treat her like a lady. I'm glad to see you've paid some attention at your mother's education.' Thorin laughed.

'Tell me Kili...Do you love her?' He continued in a serious manner. It was times like this that he realized they were just boys. He was a father for them, he knew when they struggled with their feelings. Thorin knew when they weren't feeling right or sick or...in love, in this case.

Kili's eyes wandered through the stairwell till they met Thorin's serious gaze.

'Yes, I do.' He said softly. 'I love her with all my heart.'

Thorin face broke into a wide knowing smile.

'You have my blessing lad. You couldn't wish for a finer wife and mother for your children.' He patted Kili on the back. Kili almost choke at his uncle words.

'What?' He managed to say with wide eyes and his face as red as a tomato.

Thorin's laughter filled the air as he stood by the front door.

'Well, that is what happens when two lovers come together. They will marry and I'm sure your mother want some grandchildren. And if I'm not mistaking, Audrey is a very caring woman, I'm sure she would love to have some kids running around the house.'

Kili avoided his uncle's smiling eyes and looked everywhere but him. _Why must he bring that topic up? _

'Besides, I miss the tapping of little feet as well on the floor.' Thorin chuckled and went inside the apartment again, leaving a baffled Kili behind.

_What in Durin's name was that about? I love Audrey, finally it has been said. I have the blessing of my Elder...but why must he say those things? _

Kili recalled the day when Mary wasn't feeling well. Immediately Audrey looked after her friend. _Maybe she will be a great mother, one day. _His musings were interrupt by the whole gang coming out of the front door.

Fili froze to the spot when Mary walked out of her room. _By Mahal, that woman is suffocating me by her beauty!_

She looked everyone up and down and nodded her head in approval. Mary grabbed her purse from the chair and swung it over her shoulder.

'Let's have a party boys.' She called and they left the apartment, heading to the pub.

'Does Audrey know she has to go to this place and not home?' Gandalf asked the young woman as he walked next to her.

Mary looked up to meet his eyes and said, 'Yes, she will. I left her a note on the table, which says she has to come to the pub.'

Fili and Kili walked beside each other at the very end of the group.

'Fili?' Kili asked softly so he would only gain his brothers attention. Fili turned his head to his right.

'Yes?' He said.

'If there are so many people, Mary had said, how will Audrey have any attention for me? I mean, I'm not asking her if you're all around.'

Fili chuckled. 'When the time comes, she's all yours tonight.'

Kili couldn't ask Fili what he meant by that, 'cause they had already arrived at the party place. Before they headed in, Fili gave his brother a knowing grin. Kili scowled and followed them all.

_Does she know all these people?_ Kili thought as he saw how many people were cramped in the room.

Mary talked to a few of them and climbed on the stage.

'Hi everyone and welcome to this party. We're all here because it is Audrey's birthday.' She said and a loud cheer came from the crowd.

'We all know Audrey has a though year behind her. I just want this evening to be one she will never forget. Thank you all for coming and most of all for supporting our dear friend.'

'She deserves it!' A young man from the corner in the back called.

Kili felt a pang of jealousy through his chest. _Who is that? And what is he of her?_

'That's right. When I had a miscarriage, she was my shoulder to cry on.' A woman stepped forwards.

Mary had a huge smile on her face. 'We all know what to do when she comes.' She finally said.

All heads nodded.

Mary looked at the dwarves and they nodded as well.

'Here she comes!' she called and jumped off the stage to hide behind the door. Everyone hide under the tables, behind the bar, walls, curtains, doors, whatever they could find. The light was turned off and they all waited anxiously.

Audrey opened the door to the apartment to find it empty. A confused frown covered her forehead. She wandered around the house and called some names. _That's strange. _

A piece of paper got her attention and she read it.

_Hi Audrey!_

_We are in the pub if you seek us. You know how men are! _

_Care to join us?_

_Greetings!_

Audrey let her shoulders hang in defeat. The whole week Mary was pushing her to do something with her birthday, because she hadn't celebrate it last year.

_One drink doesn't kill me._ She thought and changed her clothes. She grabbed a long dark blue summer dress from her closet and put on her sandals. A long silver necklace around her neck and bracelets made of wood around her wrists. She let the braid in her hair.

Audrey left the apartment and walked over to the pub. She opened the door and met darkness. _That's strange. _Before she could think more or call out for Mary, the light turned on and everyone jumped from their hiding spot.

'SURPRISE!'

Audrey stood in shock with the doorknob still in her hands. Her free hand flew to her mouth as she stared at everybody. Mary ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly.

'Happy birthday, girl!' She said.

Tears burned behind Audrey's eyes. 'You did this?' She muffled.

Mary nodded.

'For me?' disbelieve clear in her voice.

Mary nodded again. 'For you.'

'Now, don't cry, lass! It's time to celebrate!' Bofur called and the party started.

Audrey was overloaded with congratulations and gifts. Everybody wanted to dance with her and she laughed and danced the night away.

Audrey looked around her, she was surrounded by her friends. Though, she missed a certain dark haired dwarf she came to know as the light of her life. She looked around and spotted him leaning against the wall with Thorin. She made her way towards them and leaned next to him against the wall.

She smiled up at him and he gave her a smile back. Thorin walked away and gave Kili a knowing look. _What was that about?_

'You look lovely.' He told her as he cast her a charming smile. Audrey adored that smile, and she will never grow tired of it.

'Thank you.' Her cheeks turned red as she avoided his gaze. 'You're looking quite nice yourself.'

Kili blushed and couldn't help but smile at her.

'May I have the honour to take this dance with you?' He asked her as he took her hand in his and made a bow. 'My lady.' He added.

Audrey melted as she looked into his beautiful brown orbs.

'You may have every dance with me.' She replied so soft, he could barely hear her. Kili lead her to the dance floor. He took her right hand in his and placed his left on her waist. Audrey blushed at his touch and placed her hand on his upper arm.

The rest of the night they only danced with each other. He smiled warmly at her as they took over the dance floor. The other guests had retreated and looked at the dance couple, gasping at the sweetness and love they saw.

Nothing could gain their attention. He was hers and she was his.

After the dance, people clapped their hands and a few whistles filled the air with loud cheers from the guest but mostly from the company.

'I knew you had it in ya lad!' Bofur called from the side and took a sip from his wine. Audrey released Kili immediately and with a shocked face she ran out of the door.

The crowd fell silent and everyone murmured and shot glances at each other. Kili looked bewildered around him. Fili grabbed him by the arm and said, 'Follow her.' Kili looked behind and saw that Mary had already gain the attention of the rest of the crowd. He walked out of the door in search for his love.

_**Thanks for reading :)**_

_**As you see I've made up my mind about the progress of the relationship between Kili and Audrey. Kili is reckless and I thought it would be him to be the first to love a human, instead of Fili. Like it/hate it?**_

_**What do you think of Thorin? We all know he is cranky, but I liked the idea of him being a sweet father. And he wants his nephews to be happy, so why not accept their love for the girls? Like it/hate it?**_

_**Bye, till the next chapter! **_

_**Leave me a PM or review! :)**_


End file.
